How Lucky Are We?
by pseudopodia
Summary: Marco wins a game show and takes the whole gang to a trip to fabulous Las Vegas. Chaos ensues. Modern AU, no titans and deaths, established Ymir/Krista, Bertolt/Reiner and Connie/Sasha. This is my very first fic, so hopefully y'all enjoy (:
1. Chapter 1: A Lazy Beginning

How Lucky are We?

**Important: **Modern AU, T for Language and Mature Themes (no bowchickawowow though… maybe in later chapters.) Genre: My sad attempt at humor (might get crack-ish at times)

**Summary: **Marco wins a game show and takes the whole gang to a trip to fabulous Las Vegas. Chaos ensues. Modern AU, no titans and deaths, established Ymir/Krista, Bertolt/Reiner and Connie/Sasha.

**A/N: **Hey! This is my very first fanfic in my 16 years of living, so I'm sorry for any immaturity in my writing style and grammar.

**Chapter 1: A Lazy Beginning**

It is a lazy Sunday afternoon in Pasadena, California. Three twenty-year-olds, Mikasa, Eren, and Armin, sit on a porch swing rather languidly, not knowing what to do. They had just gotten out of their first year of college and are looking for a little adventure; after all, what's a college education without a wild experience? They had just wasted one entire week of their summer vacation lying about, relaxing their brains from the intense stresses that came with finals. But now they're looking for something fun to do. Alas, nothing really exciting had come across their way.

Eren, sitting in the middle of the porch swing, yawns loudly, stretching his long and lanky arms above his head. His usually large blue-green eyes droops as lethargy overcomes him. The dry wind gently flows through the porch, moving the porch swing ever so slightly and ruffling Eren's bangs with slight trepidation. Why trepidation? The wind was mostly likely afraid of the fierce companion sitting next to Eren, his adopted sister Mikasa.

Never has there been a young woman as beautiful and equally as intimidating as Mikasa. Ever since high school, Mikasa has often been in the eyes of many suitors, who all get rejected by the bombshell. Once in a while, there would be an idiotic man who takes the rejection as a challenge and starts harassing her; said suitor usually ended up in the trash can with his body grotesquely wrung like last week's laundry. Nevertheless, she is a loving sister and friend, as long as nobody messes with her and her loved ones, more specifically, Eren and Armin.

Armin sits to the right of Eren, savoring the peaceful moment. For he is a genius, Armin often takes classes at his university that are extremely difficult for someone with an average brain. These classes almost always require prerequisites, which Armin, of course, must complete; therefore, his schedule is rather demanding. So, he really enjoyed that week of relaxation. But now that the week is over, he is looking for some fun as well.

Eren, always the one to speak whatever is in everyone's mind, loudly cries, "What the hell is there to do?! I'm so bored! Armin, go put on a frilly dress and dance for us or something!" Okay, maybe not whatever is in everyone's mind.

"Gyaaah?!" Armin screeches. As he stands up to go get a frilly dress, however, he gets a fantastic idea.

BEEP BEEP BOOP BEEP BEEP

"Hello?" "Who dis?" "What up mah ni—" "Oh my God! It's been forever since we…" "Oh Bertolt, just like—WAIT what?!" "No." "*potato chip crunch*"

Armin's fantastic idea? Bring all of their best friends from the graduating class of 2013 together again!

"Guys, Eren, Mikasa, and I are so bored. We need to do something exciting! It _is_ our college years; we have to live as if we're going to get eaten by a ginormous beast any day from now!" Armin excitedly yells to the phone's microphone, "So how 'bout it?! Sleepover tonight at Eren's house? 7:00 sharp!"

There was a collective "Yes!" some "Oh thank God, I was getting so bored," a "No," and a collective, "Annie, you are going to this sleepover whether you like it or not."

It is exactly 7:00 PM, and the doorbell rings. With enthusiasm, Eren runs from his room upstairs to the door, slipping on the wooden floor in the kitchen, where Mikasa is preparing what looks like pizza rolls enough for seven armies, and opens the door to find his favorite group of comrades and troublemakers from high school: Connie, Sasha, Krista, Reiner, Bertolt, Ymir, Jean, and Annie. However, Eren scrunches up his face as he notices that someone is missing.

Jean, noticing his expression, retorts, "Marco is dead."

Eren fell back and hit his head on the, thankfully, carpeted living room floor.

"Nah jk, Marco is in Hollywood 'cause his parents wanted to see Wheel of Fortune live."

A stoic voice from the kitchen loudly and calmly proclaims, "Hey guys, I'm just baking pizza rolls. I bought like twenty boxes 'cause God knows how much Sasha can eat."

"ONLY TWENTY BOXES?"

It is 8:00 PM, and Sasha has gone through forty boxes of pizza rolls (Mikasa actually had to drive to the grocery store to buy more pizza rolls). Feeling the need to urinate, she loudly excuses herself and flounces out of the dining room and takes a left turn. They all eye her suspiciously, then quickly continue their discussions: Annie, Mikasa, and Ymir are talking about new ways to rebuff suitors; Bertholt, Reiner, and Eren are talking about awesome, new ways to work out; Jean is flirting with Krista and gets a swift kick to the crotch; Connie sits dumbfounded as Armin starts rambling about his current studies.

Connie's thought, "I just asked how college was doing…" was quickly interrupted when Mikasa stands and glares at the hallway. Looking for a way to get out of Armin's ramblings, he saunters towards Mikasa and states, "Mikasa. What's going on?"

"To get to the bathroom, you take a right turn."

"What?"

"To get to the pantry, you take a left turn."

"SASHA NO."

They all stop their conversations. Their faces quickly blanch. A millisecond after, they all race towards the pantry, where they find Sasha gorging on a jar of jelly.

Trying to lighten the mood, Bertolt chuckles, "Heh. Wonder what she'll be like when she gets pregnant."

It was scary how synchronized and unified the rest of the group quickly states, "Good luck Connie."

It is 9:00 PM, and Jean gets a call from his best friend, Marco. He raises his phone towards his ear and immediately removes it when Marco starts yelling, "I WON. I WON. I WON."

The group hushes as Jean puts Marco on speakerphone. "Guys! I won Wheel of Fortune! I won an all-expenses paid trip to Las Vegas!" His news is greeted with a loud cheer.

"The best part is, I can take as many people as I want! Pack your bags, we're going to Las Vegas!"


	2. Chapter 2: Making My Way

**Chapter 2: Making My Way**

The group planned the trip immediately. They figured that they needed a day to pack; therefore, they will all meet at Eren's on Tuesday and start heading to Las Vegas that day.

~Tuesday Morning~

Eren, extremely ecstatic, jumps from his bed and gracefully pirouettes into the living room after he hears the doorbell ring. "This will be the best adventure ever!" he muses animatedly as he opens the door.

At the front stands the minuscule Krista, carrying seven Louis Vuitton bags, sanguinely conversing with Ymir, stating, "I have never packed so lightly in my entire life."

On the other hand, Ymir has a simple backpack probably filled with necessities that she knows Krista has forgotten.

Bertholt and Reiner shared a single suitcase. Since they were the oldest of the group and the only ones who can actually step foot on Vegas casinos, they brought bulging wallets. Of course, they would never tell the young ones that they were planning on gambling, no. The money is for "emergency purposes". As Reiner, always the Boy Scout, says, "Always be prepared. With all of you in tow, who knows what trouble we might get into? So, we need a ton of money."

Armin, who had just woken up and is currently dragging himself to the door, replies with, "Where did you get all that money by the way?"

Silence.

Jean arrives to the door, casually rolling his Louis Vuitton suitcase. Eren frowns, "Dude. Seriously?"

"It's not my fault you don't have a sense of fashion."

Mikasa, who had left the house earlier to pick Connie and Sasha up (both were too lazy to drive), arrives just before Eren starts throwing punches. Connie sleepily removes himself out of the car and goes to the trunk, taking his duffel bag and Sasha's suitcase. He also takes another suitcase out of the trunk, confusing the group except for Krista, who always packs more than one bag.

Everyone's faces ask, "Why two suitcases?"

Connie sleepily retorts, "One's filled with food."

No one had time to react because Annie had just driven in Eren's driveway in a beautiful Escalade. The black car shines radiantly in the California sunshine, provoking looks of envy. Jean and Krista immediately drop their belongings and marvel at the beautiful car, which prompted a swift kick from Annie and a scarily calm, "If you drool on it, you'll never see the light of day ever again."

After greetings were exchanged and a bucket of ice water was thrown at Connie and a sleeping Sasha, the group decided to start heading out to Las Vegas. Bertholt, who had driven to Eren's in his (less glamorous than Annie's) car, decided to drive the boys while Annie decided to drive the girls.

Thus began a competition. Whoever gets to the Wynn Hotel in Viva Las Vegas last gets to pay for dinner. Boys versus Girls on the highway, who will win?

Once the two cars were out of the county's border lines and into the Californian desert, driving steadily on Interstate-15, the gun was fired and the race began.

"C'mon Bertholt! Man power! Let's goooo!" Eren and Jean yell from the back. Armin sits in the front, helping the driver navigate, while Reiner and Connie get to be stuck with the two most immature boys in the back.

"You guys are taking this competition too seriously," Armin concludes, adding a 'tsk' after.

This prompted a, "Whatever," from both men and then a, "Jynx," and, "Jynx again!"

It has only been forty minutes on the road and Reiner is already getting pretty irritated.

Bertholt, seeing Reiner's angry face (he has a right to be angry; they were driving for three hours with the two), decides to attempt to assuage the situation and turns the radio on. A faint piano melody fills the car, which wakes Connie up, causing him to scream, "Oh this is my jam! Pull up next to them!"

Bertholt quickly travels right next to Annie's Escalade, and the backseat boys slowly lower the window. The soft piano melody is heard by the girls, and then suddenly,

"MAKING MY WAY DOWNTOWN. WALKING FAST. FACES PAST AND I'M HOME BOUND! ~do do do do dooo doo dodo dadadadada daaa~ STARING BLANKLY AHEAD JUST MAKING MY WAY, MAKING MY WAY THROUGH THE CROOOOOWD."

Sasha and Krista cover their ears to avoid the deafening cacophony. Those boys may be the best people in the world, but they have horrible pitch and tone. They then scream loudly. Annie stares at Armin, who sheepishly waves through the window, prompting an eye-roll from the blonde beauty. A minute later, the boys suddenly stop, so, fearing the worst, Annie begins to slow down.

However, the other car pulls up next to her again, with Armin in the front seat absolutely beaming, wordlessly nudging her to fixate her eyes towards the back seat. Mikasa and Ymir, getting Armin's message also look at the back seat; once they do, their eyes bulge out of their eye sockets. Sasha and Krista do the same, but they quickly recover and started taking pictures. Just what is happening in the back seat?

Eren and Jean had started mooning the girls when they started singing the chorus, and that was not a pretty sight. Then, Bertholt saw a little chipmunk trying to cross the road, so he abruptly hit the brakes. This caused the two boys in the back, who did not have anything to cover their rear ends, to fall over into the seat. While this would have been an already awkward situation, Connie and Reiner decided to remove the two's pants completely while they were falling over, leaving them pants-less and on top of each other. Armin quickly snapped a picture with his phone and urged Bertholt to pull up next to Annie. This was what all the girls were staring at: Jean on top of Eren, with no pants on. Even worse, Jean and Eren seemed to have suffered minor blows to their heads, rendering them unconscious. So, to conclude, Jean is on top of Eren, both boys are unconscious and unaware of the situation they are in.

Of course, since their friends cannot have the two of them harmed, they all stopped at a gas station, (disgustedly) removed Jean off of Eren, clothed them, and nursed them back into consciousness. To avoid more mishaps, Annie and Bertholt reached a consensus to separate the two hotheaded boys.

Annie decides to be the one to drive Eren to Vegas, while Jean remains Bertholt. When Eren asks why, Annie simply replies with, "Because you want to be in the winning car. We're going to make those losers pay for our dinners." With Eren and Jean in separated cars, competition is bound to happen.

**A/N: **Hey, I really could not wait to make another chapter. I know it's kinda like customary (I think…) to wait for reviews before posting another chapter. Anyways, next week is AP testing so I won't be posting for a while. (: Please leave a review! Tell me what you think. More chaos will ensue in the following chapters.


	3. Chapter 3: I Got That Off-Black Cadillac

**Chapter 3: I Got That Off-Black Cadillac**

"Are you asking for a death wish, _Kirschtein_?" Annie exclaims eerily, pulling Jean's ear. "You are cleaning that up with your mouth until your tongue falls off, you hear me?" She then lets go of Jean's ear and proceeds to saunter to the small gasoline station store.

Even Mikasa was scared. Annie is not a force to be reckoned.

"Poor Marco, waiting for us in Vegas. Poor boy is probably all alone. I should call him," Armin muses.

"Hey Armin! Are you guys almost here?" Marco gleefully asks over the phone.

"No. Jean splattered pie on Annie's car, so we stopped at a gasoline here at Barstow. I'm pretty sure she just told him to lick the pie off her car to clean it."

"Well, that's too bad. I'll be here, waiting for you guys."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Nah, it's okay, more gambling for me."

"Marco, aren't you only ninetee-" Marco had hung up on Armin.

~An hour before~

Eren was sitting in Annie's car, his hands folded over his lap politely. Sasha stared at him and said, "You know, you don't have to be really immobile in Annie's car." To which Eren replied, "I know, I just don't want to cause any damage."

Annie, who was driving, grinned and stated, "Good. Now about those crumbs, Sasha Braus."

The menacing tone of Annie's voice quickly ran through Sasha's nerves, causing her to swiftly pick up a broom and start sweeping her crumbs off the floor. Ymir and Krista smiled at this, half-pitying Sasha and half-not caring because they were in each other's arms, hugging and cuddling. Their drooped eyes and sleepy expressions were suddenly awakened, however, due to a loud ringtone.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like_—Eren blushed at his ringtone and clicked the answer button immediately, "Hi dad,"

"I saw your status on Facebook saying that you were going to Vegas and planning on getting 'turnt up'. Now I do not know what 'turnt up' means, but I hope you have fun. And remember, it's always okay to get curious and want to experiment; know that your parents love you and accept you for who you are. Love you, bye."

That conversation with his father confounded Eren. What did he mean by, "love you and accept you"? Did something happen that Eren does not remember? His father also sounded like he just saw something scandalous; was his father's voice wavering? Eh, he'll just talk to Mikasa about it later.

Meanwhile, at the front passenger seat, Mikasa chuckles softly as she looks through her messages with her adopted father, the most recent one being the picture of Jean on top of Eren, bottomless.

Feeling more relaxed, Eren unfolds his hands and instead, folds them on the back of his head. He stares up at the car's ceiling and notices a sunroof. Curiosity got a hold of him, so he decided to open it. He then raises himself and sticks his head out of the sunroof. The car was moving at a moderate speed, but he could feel the wind on his face. He felt exhilarated and started yelling at the top of his lungs, talking about how he was the "king of the world". He then hears a faint, "Shut up" from none other than Jean. Thus commenced the yelling war.

"No you shut up!"

~A half an hour later~

"They've been going at it for a half an hour. How are their vocal cords still intact?" Krista complained, irritated. She relaxed back into Ymir's body when the latter pulled her in and started braiding her blonde locks.

The girls in the car were getting antsy. Sasha had no food left in her food suitcase, and her phone died since she kept texting Connie. Mikasa's legs started cramping; she uncharacteristically pleaded Annie to let her place her legs on the dashboard, but Annie would not let that happen. Krista, while relaxed, was getting carsick; the movement of the car reminded her too much of that time where she went boating with her parents during a storm. Ymir, although comfortable with Krista next to her, was worried sick about Krista. Annie was simply tired of driving. So, they pulled in to a gas station at Barstow, and so did Bertholt and the rest of the clan. Apparently, Armin got carsick and needed a bathroom fast.

In the mini store of the gasoline station, Sasha began hoarding various food from beef jerky to boiled eggs. It was a good thing that Connie had just gotten a huge allowance from his parents yesterday since Sasha's excessive grocery shopping amounted to about seventy dollars.

The pies in the mini store looked absolutely delightful. The smell was heavenly; it was the perfect juxtaposition of apple and cinnamon. The crust looked delicious; it was bound to melt in one's mouth. However, there was only one pie left. And two hands from different people had just grabbed hold of the last pie. One hand was tan and belonged to Eren, while the other was paler and belonged to Jean.

Eren and Jean always seem to be fighting; it has been that way ever since middle school. The subject of their fights were usually trivial, which is the reason why they've stayed friends for so long; they actually have never had a major fight that ends friendships. Eren and Jean fight because of stupid things, like the last pie, for instance. And fight they did. A small tug-of-war happened, and instead of a rope, it was a pie between the two. A delicate pie, with a diameter of about nine inches and has the capability of being thrown like a Frisbee due to its circular shape, was in between Eren and Jean's hands.

It wasn't long until the pie flew off their hands, broke through the thin glass window of the store, and splattered onto Annie's Escalade. Maybe the pie wasn't as soft as they thought.

Annie stepped out of her car and looked for the perpetrator. She could only see Jean's face through the window, for Eren was covered by an aisle of potato chips. She then glowered and walked right to Jean, and although Jean was seven inches taller than her, he was about to piss his tight pants.

"Are you asking for a death wish, _Kirschtein_?" Annie exclaims eerily, pulling Jean's ear and pulling him outside of the store. "You are cleaning that up with your mouth until your tongue falls off, you hear me?" She then lets go of Jean's ear and proceeds to saunter to the small gasoline station store.

Although his ear is in pain, Jean can hear Eren's nasal voice inside the store. "Annie! Jean wasn't the only one who did it; I did it too!"

"Wait Annie! It wasn't Eren; it was Sasha. She commenced a loud fart, breaking the sound barrie—"

"I don't have time for your crap, Mikasa. Eren, you better get outside and start licking."

Eren runs outside of the store and is greeted by a warm hug from none other than Jean. "Thanks Eren." They stayed in that position for a while, until they both felt a glare from Annie burning their skin like lasers.

Having to clean Annie's car wasn't really a big of a deal since Sasha ran outside and licked the pie off of the car in five seconds. Sasha was Sasha and pie was pie, so she didn't really mind. However, Eren knows that Mikasa had spurred her into doing it in order to let Eren keep his dignity. He really needs to thank Mikasa for everything that she's done for him.

It was about 2:00 PM when everyone started heading out the road again. Reiner had gotten extremely drunk and was currently singing "22" by Taylor Swift. This elicited giggles from the rest of the boys. Of course, Reiner is still a level-headed person even when drunk, so he reasoned his Taylor Swift singing by stating that his birthday is coming up soon and that he is going to turn twenty-two. This elicited even more giggles; feeling tremendously embarrassed, he started getting rather defensive about his singing.

"I will _end _you!" Reiner screeches.

Bertholt allayed him and sent him to sleep, shushing him and telling him that, "You are the best singer ever. Taylor Swift would be jealous of your voice." He then looked at the group through the rear-view mirror, and told them, "Hey, Taylor Swift is his guilty pleasure, okay? I mean I don't laugh when I know that Armin still sleeps with the panda bear Annie got him from the fair or that Connie likes to take 'Which Gossip Girl Character Are You?' quizzes on Facebook. Or that _Jean_—"

"Okay! Sorry! I'm sorry!"

Bertholt huffed. Usually, he's lacking in self-confidence and leadership skills to reprimand those boys into attempting to do what is right; however, when it comes to protecting Reiner, he will do anything.

**A/N**: Omg I don't know. I'm just like so motivated right now (I should be motivated into doing my homework but HOMEWORK? HAH WHAT HOMEWORK?) and EreJean is love EreJean is life.


	4. Chapter 4: Viva Las Vegas

**Chapter 4: Viva Las Vegas**

It wasn't until they were thirty minutes away from Las Vegas when the competition really heated up. Jean had just called Mikasa, saying, "You cuties better prepare to splurge on us, 'cause we're about to win this!"

Of course, Mikasa doesn't really care; all she wants is a nice bed to rest on, possibly two pillows or more so she can elevate her feet, and a trained masseuse. Sitting in a car for three hours really takes a toll on her back. Her thoughts about getting massaged are interrupted, however, when Eren gladly takes the phone away from her and, in his prettiest falsetto, coos, "Awh Jean, I know that I'm a cutie but you're the _cutiest_!"

Mikasa could hear various sputtering noises as Eren continues to make falsetto noises. Ymir laughs intensely, her tears shaped like bullets.

"Eren, what the hell?"

Eren simply replies, in falsetto of course, "Shut up, you know it's ~kawaii~," and proceeds to sing PONPONPON to Jean.

The lane next to them starts moving, while the lane that the Escalade is in is still stuck. Bertholt's car passes them, with Connie and Jean's upper bodies out of the window, giving them the middle finger salute. And that was it for Annie. Annie's face, which was initially jovial (well for jovial for her), instantly darkened, and she takes Mikasa's phone and hangs up on Jean. She then looks through her song playlist on her phone, rummaging through the long list and eventually stopping on PONPONPON. She was not going to let them win; first: because women rule, and second: because having to spend money on dinner means having to spend money on Sasha. Sasha will clean out her trust fund and her future generations' trust funds. Fully determined, she removes five identical black wayfarer sunglasses from her glove box and instructs everyone to wear them. She then rummages through her glove box again and pulls out her secret weapon. When she pulled it out, various gasps filled the car. She could hear Krista whisper, "Is that legal?" She chose to ignore her, knowing the full consequences of using her secret weapon.

Placing her secret weapon intact and ready for action, Annie looks back to her comrades, her hair flipping majestically. This hair flip was so glorious, Armin, a half a mile away, felt his heart being tugged. Annie stares at her friends; they all have the sunglasses on. "Let's rock those bitches."

Annie turns her secret weapon on, which is an emergency vehicle light meant for police cars. She also has the siren. After two seconds, the traffic made way for the black Escalade, reminiscent of when Moses split the Red Sea. Krista then pressed play on Annie's phone and increased the volume to maximum level, thus blaring PONPONPON out of the vehicle. The boys looked astounded as the girls (and Eren!) passed them; the Escalade's windows slowly rolled down, giving the boys a perfect view of their swagger. Armin stared at Annie, and he gazed at how perfectly her blonde hair contrasted with the black sunglasses. Meanwhile, Connie stared at Sasha, awestruck. The black wayfarer sunglasses covered her passionate eyes, the potato chip crumbs were evident on her lips, and Connie had never seen anyone more beautiful. It was only a split second before they rushed towards the glistening city of Las Vegas.

And that is how Armin, Bertholt, Connie, Jean, and Reiner (who slept through the entire event) will have to pay for dinner.

Once the winning team arrived, Marco helped them check in, and they decided to wait for the others to come. Marco, loyal as ever, decided to stay in the lobby to wait for the others, while Mikasa practically bolted towards the elevator and into her and Sasha's room, wanting to rest. Sasha sat on a chair and started looking for cheap restaurants, pitying her boyfriend. Meanwhile, Annie and Eren decided to stare and gawk at various art pieces; no one really knew, but the two shared a mutual love for art. They gasped at the plain artistic beauty that is the Wynn hotel. They shuddered; the art was so powerful, their goosebumps got goosebumps.

Marco called them once the others arrived. When the losing team came in, they looked depressed, especially Jean. Jean simply did not like to lose. Seeing Jean's sad face broke Eren's heart; he wanted to give him a long hug. However, he figured Marco would do a better job. The thing is, Marco didn't seem to notice Jean's expression; actually, it was almost as if Marco had ignored Jean altogether. When Marco immediately started helping the others with checking in, he never even bothered to help Jean with checking in. This caused Eren's heart to break even further, for Jean's face looked from sad to utterly despondent. Pitying Jean, Eren decides to come with Sasha to find the cheapest restaurant possible.

As Sasha and Eren were about to leave, Marco stops them and says, "Guys, no one is paying for anything. This is an all-expenses paid trip! So what do you say? Shall we indulge, or shall we indulge?"

Everyone, aside from Eren, Jean and Mikasa, who was in her room, cheered loudly. Eren and Jean uttered an awkward, "Yay." After that, Jean remained silent the entire night.

**A/N: **So I wrote all of these chapters in one night, so I hope they aren't too bad. Please review c: And whoa this was a short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Now the Party Don't Start

**Chapter 5: Now the Party Don't Start 'til I Walk In**

"Mikasa! Get your lazy butt out of that bed!"

Mikasa opens a sliver of her eyelids, deciding that if she doesn't pay attention to the brunette in front of her now, she should be woken up by a bucket of ice water probably. Therefore, she fully opened her eyes and stared at the sight in front of her: Sasha, wearing a skimpy red and white polka dotted bikini, carrying a golden key.

"Guess what?"

"Chicken butt."

"Yum. But no, we're planning on having a pool party downstairs. Just all of us, no one else!" Sasha beams.

"Not to be Debby Downer, but isn't the pool already closed?"

"Psh. What do you think this key is for? One quick peekaboo for the security guard by Krista (damn that girl has legs, ooh gurl), and we got the keys! C'mon! Let's go!"

Mikasa lazily lifts her legs up, gets off the very comfortable bed, and walks towards her suitcase groggily. She looks for her favorite pair of swimwear sleepily but is suddenly awakened when she unexpectedly imagines a shirtless and wet Eren. She blushes hard; she knows it is taboo to think of her _adopted_ brother that way, but hey, she can look at the menu; she just can't order.

Down at the pool gate, the seven boys were waiting for Sasha to arrive with the key. They were wearing their usual swimwear, except Bertholt, who was wearing a T-shirt, self-conscious about his body. Krista, Ymir, and Annie arrive later, the latter gaining a jaw drop from Armin. Sasha arrives next and finally, Mikasa. Mikasa walks towards the boys casually, knowing that Armin, Jean, and Marco were probably sweating from her incredible hotness, who could blame her? But what about Eren? She moved her calm and stoic eyes towards his face and fixated on his eyes. She can't help but notice that Eren is looking at something ravenously. She traces his line of vision and finds that he is staring right at _Jean Kirschtein's ass_. Before she could start convulsing with disgust, Sasha loudly remarks, "Let's get this pool party rollin'!"

Reiner had brought a large duffel bag with him; it wasn't long before he revealed the contents. Alcohol. Reiner had brought the finest and brought enough to actually start a bar, which he did. He walked towards a pool table, placed all the fine liquor on it, and started making cocktails for everyone. So there the group was, in the pool, after hours, with plenty of alcohol to go around. And while everyone would want to go swim immediately, they just actually finished eating; therefore, there needs to be some time allotted before swimming. With nothing to do, the group decided to play a classic game: Truth or Dare.

They all sat in a circle. The full moon shined brightly, illuminating everyone's faces; therefore, even if they did get tipsy, there was truly enough light for them to somewhat recognize each other. See, recognition is an important thing since Truth or Dare tends to deal with a lot of sexual activities. The circle, starting with Eren and going clockwise went: Annie, Sasha, Connie, Mikasa, Jean, Krista, Ymir, Marco, Bertholt, Reiner, and Armin. They all decided that they needed to loosen up, so they all took two shots of tequila before starting; they had also decided on a rule: If one does not answer the question accurately or does not want to answer the question or does not do the dare, then one has to strip a piece of clothing. This was pretty unfair to the boys since most of them were only wearing trunks and nothing underneath; but hey, what would be a better medium to show everyone their prized junks?

Since Marco is the financer of this trip, the group came to a consensus that he should be the one to start. "Ymir. Truth or Dare?"

"What else? Dare!"

"I dare you to walk up to the security guard who we got the keys from and twerk in front of him!"

"Easy!" she states as security guard they were talking about just happened to pass by the pool gate; he was probably convinced by Krista to keep watch and help them avoid the hotel manager. Ymir confidently walked up towards the large man. He had chest hair emerging through his security officer uniform like daisies in springtime. She abruptly and mechanically dropped low, pressed her butt against his legs, and then began to do rhythmic movements with her gluteus maximus. She then jumped on his back, as though he was giving her a piggy back ride, and started pounding on his bald head as if it was a drum. The group quickly realized that Ymir does not know what "twerking" means as her _ethnic_ movements were far from what the master, Miley Cyrus, would do. Therefore, they quickly ran towards the poor man being harassed and quickly peeled her off.

"Wooooh! That was spicy!"

Anime sweat drops literally appeared on everyone's faces. They reached a silent agreement to not tell Ymir that what she was doing was not necessarily twerking.

It was Ymir's turn to ask, and so, she turned to Connie, "Connie! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"What size condoms do you wear?"

There was a sputtering noise; Connie, who was absolutely embarrassed, blushed immensely. Sasha, right next to him, was raising her hand as if she was back in grade school, wanting to answer Ymir's question. Connie decided that the question was far too personal and decided that he was NOT going to answer this. Therefore, he took off his trunks, exposing himself to everyone. Yep. Connie decided to not answer the question about his condom size, and so, he took off his trunks (with nothing underneath) to comply with the rules. It wasn't until a few minutes later when he realized his mistake.

Connie turns towards Reiner and asks, "Reiner. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" There was a cough and a quiet "scaredy cat" that came from Jean's part of the circle. Not pointing fingers, but it was around Jean's part of the circle.

"Who takes it up in the butt?"

"Me. My turn. Eren, Truth or Dare?"

Everybody who knows Eren knows that he would choose dare and actually follow through. Therefore, if one really wanted a fun dare being accomplished, just pick Eren.

"Dar—"

"I dare you to make out with the person in this circle that you want to kiss the most. Not a short peck, a full on make out session. Let's make it… err… seven minutes," he finishes with a devilish smile.

Even Armin was dumbfounded; this was the smartest dare ever. It not only asks someone to do a sexual act, it also reveals who that person likes the most. After all, Truth or Dare is really just, "Who do you like or do something sexual."

Eren sweeps his gaze all over the room and stops at the sight of the person who he wants to kiss the most. He slowly stands from his cross-legged sitting position and slowly walks towards Mikasa's direction. Her eyes glimmer and her heart pounds as she notices that Eren was walking towards her. However, a thought starts to appear in her head. "Eren is my brother. My _brother_. Look, but don't touch. This will _never_ happen! Never!" Once she completed the thought, she notices that Eren is right in front of her. But his face wasn't; his butt was in front of her.

She looks to her left and sees Eren hungrily making out with Jean. She screams out a loud, "What _the_ **_hell_**?!" Her screech was so loud, it took everyone by surprise; unfortunately, Marco, who had started to stand up to take a picture, was the most alarmed. He was so startled by Mikasa's loud scream that he slipped on the tile and fell right into the pool. Reiner and Bertolt immediately took action and jumped into the pool to save him. However, when they resurfaced, Marco was unconscious and blood was seeping out of his head.

**A/N: **(:


	6. Chapter 6: But It Feels Right

**Chapter 6: But It Feels Right; You're in Love**

**A/N: **So I think it's pretty much established that I ship Eren/Jean

"I am not guilty of anything. Well except for pleasure. You see, I did this pretty bad thing with someone in the bathroom of a gasoline station yesterday, and I might have done the same bad thing with that same someone just before you called me in and started questioning me,"

"Miss Leonhart, we're not interested in your sex lif—,"

"Call me Annie. But you see, this is where it gets tricky. I think I like this person, but I really don't have much of any human emotions. So what do you think should I do? He is so smart; I mean, he's probably gonna get rich from his intelligence, and call me whatever you want, but I'm being _proactive_ by choosing people who will get rich. Also, his blond hair matches with me, so I really think that that's a sign. Speaking of signs, he's a Scorpio, and I'm an Aries, and I know that they usually don't match. But I really think we can make this work…"

"Thank you for your utterly irrelevant information Annie. You may leave,"

Annie stepped out of the room and passive-aggressively closed the door, angered; it was too early in the morning to get interrogated. She stared at her friends sitting on the cushiony chairs and pondered to herself. Considering that Marco could have died from that fall into the pool and they all would have faced criminal charges, the group had pretty good luck since they only have to talk to hotel security and not the Las Vegas Police Department. Mikasa had gone to the hospital to look after Marco, while the rest were currently sitting outside the head security officer's office, waiting to be interrogated. A few were more anxious than the others: Sasha was nervous-eating, Connie was biting his lips, Reiner and Bertholt were literally shivering, and Krista was sobbing. The others were calm, most likely because they've been in far worse situations. For instance, Ymir had made great friends with the Pasadena Police Department ever since high school due to various bar fights and public violence. Jean had probably spent time inside a police car because of fighting in public. Eren has anger management issues. And Armin always helped Eren get bailed out; therefore, Armin was prepared for these kinds of events.

Annie stared at the nervous ones, pitying them. She then stated calmly, "Just pretend like you don't know anything and stay off topic as much as possible. If they start interrogating you forcefully, start bursting into tears."

Luckily, Armin was the one being interrogated next. After his interrogation, everyone was free to go. Nobody really knows what he said in that office, and no one bothered to ask; all they wanted to know was if Marco was safe. They all got into Annie's car, and Annie turned the ignition on and bolted towards the hospital.

They all rushed in, hurriedly asked the nurse where Marco was, and raced towards his room. Once they arrived, they noticed Mikasa, who had been sitting right next to him, caressing his face and profusely apologizing. His doctor, Dr. Hanji Zoe, came in and told the worried clan of young adults that Marco's vitals are healthy, there was no brain damage, and that there was just a slight laceration on his forehead, thus explaining the bleeding. Dr. Zoe emphasized that there is nothing to worry about, but Marco will need a lot of sleep, no stress, and lots of fluids. The doctor then flounced, actually skipped, out of the room, whistling a High School Musical song.

"What an odd doctor," Marco managed to croak out and attempted to raise himself. Mikasa then immediately lowered him and gave him water, her maternal instincts taking action.

"Oh, by the way," Dr. Zoe peeked in, "what a lovely girlfriend you have there. She has been worried sick about you and has been by your side ever since last night! Ooh! Young love!"

Marco and Mikasa profusely blushed. Mikasa started denying the assumption that they were dating, and Marco smiled, placing his hand under his head and rubbing his hair. There was a slight awkward mood in the air until Sasha and Connie excused themselves to go look for food since the paucity of food was killing them.

The other couples then left to go get food for Marco and themselves, leaving Armin, Annie, Jean, Eren, Marco, and Mikasa in the room. Again, there was a tinge of awkwardness in the room. Armin, always the rhetorician, made up some wild reason why he has to leave, taking Annie with him. He said something about the gift shop. Mikasa was forced, by Eren, to remove herself off of the seat next to Marco and get some food. Therefore, the only ones left in the room were Jean and Marco.

"You know, you can't stop denying it. And why would you? It was pretty obvious from last night that he likes you back," Marco stated.

"I thought we weren't on speaking terms?" Jean replied.

"No, I never agreed to that. You were the one who said that you were too mad and too sad to speak to me. I mean, don't get mad, but are you sure you're not going into your scene phase? I mean, you have been wearing tight, black skinny jeans for a while,"

"It's just… You're always right! I'm always wrong, and I suck at life! And that phone call to you was just so I can talk, not have you get all philosophical and Aristocrates on me,"

"It's Aristotle and Socrates, Jean. And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impinge ("huh?"), to intrude into your privacy. It's just that you're so oblivious about your feelings for Eren. It hasn't just started at the beginning of this trip, Jean; you've liked him for some time,"

Jean paused. He thought about it and came to the conclusion that indeed, Marco is right. He had liked Eren ever since high school.

"I'm sorry man. You're the best friend ever, and I know you're just trying to help," Jean apologizes. Marco gives him a weak handshake.

"By the way, just before we had dinner last night, Eren talked to me. He asked me why I wasn't helping you with checking in and why I didn't try to console you when you walked into the hotel all distressed. I don't know if you know, Jean, but he really cares about you. And he has my approval,"

Tears were falling out of Jean's eyes. Never in his life has he felt so loved. Most of his life, he thought of himself as worthless and unlovable; he never thought that Eren Jaeger would see him as how he would want someone to see him. He never thought that he would find a person who actually finds him as a human being with worth. When the rest of the group came back with food for Marco, Jean immediately took Eren's hand and ran down the stairs and towards the exit of the hospital. Panting heavily, Jean stopped once they reached the exterior of the hospital, giving Eren time to question just what was going on exactly. Jean decided not to say anything and pulled Eren in for a passionate kiss.

Before Eren reached Marco's room and was then abruptly taken by Jean, he was carrying a piece of bread. It was a crumbly baguette, and its aroma could be smelled from miles away. In the midst of running, Eren had accidentally held on to the bread too tightly; therefore, his hands were covered in crumbs. During the midst of the kissing with Jean, Eren had voraciously attacked Jean's hair with his crumb-covered hands; therefore, it is safe to say that Jean's hair is covered in crumbs.

The two boys laughed at this, until a pigeon swooped in to grab a crumb from Jean's hair. And then another pigeon came. And another, and another. In a few minutes, Jean had went from kissing Eren to being attacked by pigeons. Eren cackled as he stared at Jean running around in circles, screaming bloody murder, being followed by pigeons.

"Eren, help!"

"Sorry sweetie, I need to take a video of this!"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU DAMN MISCREANTS!" Jean yells as more and more pigeons flock towards him.

Upstairs, in Marco's room, the gang is dying of laughter, seeing the sight of Jean being chased by pigeons at the front of the hospital in front of all of Las Vegas to see. They then looked in horror as they see an entire flock of approximately two hundred pigeons swoop down towards Jean.

**A/N:** I don't have anywhere to go with this story anymore, so I'm gonna say that this is the ending. I know, there isn't much closure. Sorry :(


End file.
